1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus and a method for producing the fluid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Fluid ejecting apparatuses have ejecting heads capable of ejecting a liquid (fluid) in the form of liquid droplets and eject various kinds of liquids from the ejecting heads. For example, as a typical fluid ejecting apparatus, image recording devices, such as an ink jet printer that has an ink jet recording head as a fluid ejecting head (hereinafter simply referred to as a recording head) and that performs recording by discharging and depositing a liquid ink from a nozzle opening of the recoding head (ejecting head) in the form of an ink droplet to an ejection target, such as a recording sheet, to form dots can be mentioned (e.g., JP-A-9-39243).
In the recording head disclosed in JP-A-9-39243, a flow passage forming substrate in which a flow passage is formed and a nozzle plate through which nozzle openings are formed are laminated to each other with an adhesive. Therefore, the adhesive is exposed or partially overflows into a laminated area in the flow passage. In general, adhesives have low hydrophilicity to inks and adsorption of bubbles is likely to occur in a portion where the adhesive is exposed in the flow passage, which may easily cause poor printing. Then, hydrophilic adhesives, such as acryl or nylon, may be used. However, in such a case, it becomes difficult to obtain sufficient adhesion properties. Or, hydrophilic inks may be used. However, in such a case, usable inks are limited, which may narrow the degree of freedom of design.